random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Post Your OTP(s) Here
Tornadospeed Le hottest oteepee *Lectro x Swag x Digit x OCtheOC Foursome Other hot oteepees *Mochaves *Dan Severe *UMG x TS *J.Severe x TS *BJ x NC *Dan x UMG *Red x ACF *Kh2 x ACF *Cave x ACF *Web x Braeburn *Pinecest *Dancest *Haley x Sammy *Sweet Bro x Stairs *Lyra x Bonbon *Squidward x Fluttershy *Shadow x Shrek UMG My ONE True Pairing Dan Severe My 2ND True Pairing Mochaves My 3RD True Pairing Mikington x Clown Sulley Others *TS x JS *Lectro x Swag *Alt x CCs *Sweet Bro x Hella Jeff *MP x Kh2 *WK x Mehead *Web x Faves *Heart x OCtheOC (hartfart) *Mike x Sully *Mochaves *Spike x Discord *NC x Lulwutzangrybirdsandbadpiggies *UMG X Lulwutzangrybirdsandbadpiggies *Bowser x Magnus *Pit x Dark Pit *Faves X Ooooo766666 *Shrek X Shadow *Digit X Big *Master ventus X S&K *S&K X May *Pinkie Pie x Rarity *Rarity x Applejack *Yonder X Lord Hater *Pinecest *Isabelle X Digby KingOfSpriters13 because I feel kinda pissed at ACF Tavros (Homestuck) x Bunny (PPG) Bowser & Jr. * - Platonic pair, as in they really care for each other, but not in a romantic way. ** - Sometimes romantically and sometimes just only platonic. * Jumba x Pleakley from Lilo & Stitch (too canon to not be) * Olaf x Marshmallow from Frozen * Sven x Sitron from Frozen * Mike x Sulley from Monsters, Inc. (seriously) * Nemo x Gill** from Finding Nemo * Lightning x Doc** from Cars * Dusty x Skipper* from Planes * Doof x Monogram from Phineas and Ferb * Povenmarsh / Dan Povenmire x Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (Go... shut up.) * Wander x Lord Hater** from Wander Over Yonder (Please make this canon.) * Sylvia x Peepers from Wander Over Yonder * Maddie x London from Suite Life * Korra x Tenzin* from The Legend of Korra * Cam / Carly x Sam from iCarly * Link x King of Red Lions/King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule* from The Wind Waker * King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule x Ganondorf from The Wind Waker * Zelda x Hilda from A Link Between Worlds * Kirby x King Dedede* from Kirby * Fox x Wolf from Star Fox * Ash x Serena from Pokemon (anime) * ElderShipping / Oak x Delia from Pokemon (anime) * DiamondShipping / Giovanni x Delia from Pokemon (anime) * Xerneas x Yveltal from Pokemon X and Y Love Triangles I could really care less if this is just a shipping page now. * Mario x Peach x Bowser** from Super Mario * Link x Zelda x Ganondorf** from The Legend of Zelda * Xerneas x Yveltal x from Pokemon X and Y Master ventus *'Spongebob Squarepants' x The Tattletale Strangler *'Soos '''x '''Grunkle Stan' *'Grunkle Stan' x Waddles *'Grunkle Stan' x Old Man McGucket *'Soos' x Old Man McGucket *'Waddles' x Old Man McGucket *'Tenzin' x Waddles (a shipping made in heaven) Mochlum *10th Doctor x Rose *11th Doctor x River *Amy x Rory *Sherlock x John *Kirk x Spock *Legolas x Gimli (they can make elf-dwarf babies! :D) *Ron x Hermione *Me x Jay the Gay *Me x Faves *Me x UMG *Me x BJ *(yay im in four ships yipee) *Jack x Everyone else in the universe *Wii Fit Trainer x Slenderman One True One True Pairing *Mochaves AwesomeCartoonFan01 *DaveJade *''DaveJade'' *JohnRose *11th Doctor X River Song *JohnDave (not romantically) *Doof x Perry (as frienemy bros) *(insert 500 more Homestuck ships here) *Wakko x Food *Eridan x Togami MY ONE TRUEST PAIRING *''DaveJade'' NC *JonxArin *Wii Fit TrainerxVillager *'STAR_xJerma' Phantom *Cam. *MaddieXLondon. Faves3000 *Dolan x SBaHJ *ONE True Pairing* *Moch x Faves Moon Snail * *Moonlin (True pairing) Fact TRUEST One True Pairing *Fact Core x SammyClassicSonicFan Other Smexy But Not as Smexy Pairs *Lectro x Swag (with Digit as the third wheel) *Phantom R x Adam Sandler *Mochaves *Dan Severe (or whatever he wants us to call it) *Cave x ACF *BJ x NC *Dan x UMG *Sweet Bro x Stairs *Pinecest *Lyra x Bonbon (Come on, they were sitting right next to each other! How is that not true love?) *Squidward x Fluttershy *Shadow x Shrek CC00 Smaller Shippings *Wattson X Flannery - c'mon this is a sexy shipping *Baguettes X Bananas - These 2 foods were meant to be! *CC00 X Faves3000 X Mochlum - Bringin' it up a level BIG SHIPPING THESE 2. C'mon, every shipping fact points to this. *They stand next to each other. Obviously, if you see 2 characters right next to each other, this means they are DEFINITELY in love. NO CHANCE It's a small coincedence. *They look like they wanna hold hands. *They have 1 thing in common: Trains are annoying to them. *They are both male most likely, but did that stop Doof X Perry? *Balloons are common gifts, especially red ones. The purpple guy ran across the tracks to give a balloon to the green one. *The reason the green guy wouldn't have patience is because he was late for his date with the purple guy. yes those are all logical and not just average shipping mistakes everyone uses to cause weird pairs. these guys are in love and that is TRUE! Livin' in blah blah blah *LiaFH x Moon *LiaFH x ACF *LiaFH x Moch *LiaFH x Phantom *LiaFH x J *LiaFH x LiaFH *LiaFH x Fact *LiaFH x Master *LiaFH x NC Gray Pea Shooter *Gray x JS *Gray x BJ *Mochaves *Anything with ACF in it My true OTP Bowser x GPS (Do it in teh butt :3) *UMG X Chromebolt *Alt X Cookie *Random-ness Wiki x Nick Fanon *mexjohnjoescobuthatsanthourstory Lulz Hawtest and sexiest OTPs: * Twi *Derpy X Doctor Whooves Other OTPs *Phinabella *WenDipper * * - A much smexier couple than the first one I mentioned before this. *Morgaret Hot-ness meter: MordeTwi: 85% hot DerpyxDoctor Whooves: 100% hot Phinabella: 81% hot WenDipper: 76% hot : 70% hot RalieghxMako: 79% hot Morgaret: 68% hot NyanGir LONG AND KIND OF BORING STATEMENTS UP AHEAD I have so many Basically all of my favorite cartoon characters and a character I made. I can't draw it; It's too complex. It looks like an Absol, but it has cat ears, no horn, two fox-like tails (One is black with a white end, the other is white with a black end. Don't make a racist joke) and she has GIR following her as her assistant/pet. I call this kind of thing a dream OC. It's a character you like that you made up on your own, but yet you can't draw it and you're too lazy or can't think of any good ideas to write fanfiction for it. I've tried to draw it numerous times, but I always end up failing. It looks better in my head anyways. If you're talking about user shippings, I don't know how you all act towards one another, and I don't wanna make a hate pair. Like ZADR. Zim and Dib hate each other, yet people still ship them together. I'll look into popular user shippings, and I'lll see if I find anything that piques my interest. Category:Love Category:Weddings Category:Sexiness Category:Shippings Category:Page's that have opinions